Fushigi Yuugi X Yuu Yuu Hakusho Crossover Prologue
by Aki-niichan Aki's Notebook
Summary: Suzaku must've mistaken Schuiichi for a girl... A lot of unrequited feelings buzzing around here...


Yuu Hakusho X Fushigi Yuugi Crossover Prologue  
Standard disclaimers apply!  
  
I wrote this fic for Cammie-san. I was already planning something of this sort, and she aasked for this one. I'm working on a couple more, mostly cross-over pairings, which is why Kurama and Hiei are NOT /yet…?/ a couple here. I'll let the YYH youkai have a little fun with their new-found bishounen friends first…   
  
Why, why, WHY?!?   
He had a great post, a stable supply of food, a startling amount of power, and most of all, a beautiful, S-class demon fox as a best friend. So why the fuck did he have to indulge in the thrill and thriumph of old-fashioned thievery once again?   
The urge nagged at him each time he laid a foot in the Makai, and he had rebuffed it each time, but the temptation of a hidden treasure rumored to be in the heart of the land's darkest forest had tapped onto the passion held merely by a hair-trigger.   
With a blaze in his eyes he set out for the prize and ripped through the forest, leaving behing a bloody trail of kokooryuha's most-previous acquaintances, marched into the fort once untrodden, and before his katana swathed the protective Makai vines that hurled over the core of the temple they withered and succumbed to the will of a silver-haired kitsune standing immediately behind him. He nixed the hello's, thank-you's, and how-did-you-find-me's, aimed on his mission, and readied himself for his catch.   
Stupid, stupid, STUPID! He slammed his fist against the crumbling brick wall in frustration. He just had to go get the talk-of-the-town, didn't he? Just had to infiltrate the latest treasure before knowing what it was. And now his stubbornness had left him standing there alone, devoid of his youkai capabilities and wandering like a ghost in a strange world, a world full of even more ignorant-looking ningens playing dress-up, all hidden inside that damned-trap-of-a-book.   
He didn't have to be there, but the instant the fox got sucked into the book it dropped to the floor and he was diving after it and swimming in red light. It has to be hours since then.   
K'so! If he only had the barest flicker of ki then he could easily pick up Kurama's and they would be out of the book in no time, no doubt. But now, now he was stuck in there as helpless as a stupid ningen.   
A large gathering caught his eye. Right beside him, people were starting to accumulate in throngs, all stretching their necks to get a better glimpse. Hiei snorted and leapt up the nearest tree, wondering what all the clutter was about. As he caught sight of the parade, Hiei's eyes widened and he growled.   
A truly damnable woman was sitting inside the shaded box four men were carrying, and as she waved something small and imperceptible to normal sight was tucked neatly into her hands. Red eyes slitted and anger blocked the obvious fact that this woman was probably of high regard; he could not be mistaken. There was no way Meoi High school's standard handkerchief would make it's way into the cursed world unless…   
With surreptitious movement Hiei made his way into the crowd, promises of death glimmering in his eyes. As he crept towards his target he slowly unleashed his katana, and with a quick swipe disposed of two guards. The crowd went into a panic as the unfortunate bodies slumped over.   
Hiei made a low mental grunt, cursing his lack of speed, and he failed to make it through before five more guards rushed to him. No consequence, he would make quick work of their foolishness. He was just about to cut through one when a solid force blocked his sword's path. Hiei growled in contempt.   
"Who are you and what is your business?"   
The voice was slightly too low for a woman. Hiei drew back slightly facing the point of his sword towards the challenger. "Where is Kurama?"   
The doeful eyes blinked, and with an elegant wave of the hand the guards were dismissed.   
"Your highness…?"   
"It's allright. You," he told, rather than asked, Hiei, "are a friend of Kurama-kun's?"   
The koorime snorted; that was the understatement of the year. Then again, it was true. He was *just* a friend. No. he was *a* friend of Kurama's. He decided long ago that it was the greatest honor he could ever have.   
The woman stepped back into her ride and outstretched a hand. "Come with me." Hiei eyed her warily, then opted to walk alongside the parade, if he was to find the fox. He sniffed around as inconspicuously as possible.   
Aah, his doubts were confirmed. So "she" was a he. Hiei was definitely no stranger to men beautiful to pass as women. The simple knowledge somehow made him more at ease with the passenger. He never did trust women - too weak to defend themselves, too weak to attack out front, or thusly he had surmised from his female exposure: Keiko and Yukina as walking bait, while Shizuru and Botan always found ways too annoy him underhandedly. He glanced at the young man but quickly looked away, having been caught and smiled at. K'so, he thought only Kurama could pull off such poky, uncomfortable tricks!   
Golden eyes? Much like the fox's…   
After a moment he heaved up the floating cushion and hitched himself a free ride. Gods, he'd been walking forever!   
  
"What about this one? It'll look absolutely fabulous on you!!!" a giddy purr echoed across the room as a purple-haired maven made her way to the visitor dragging along a traditional kimono from the royal closet. The crimson head shook lightly, sweatdropped, then sighed in defeat. Maybe he should't have admitted being a boy - at the mere mention of the misunderstanding Nuriko had plundered Hotohori's wardobe and nagged at him for no end.   
He shrugged and nodded, the excited glint in Nuriko's eyes making him a bit nervous. It reminded him of Yuusuke's manic grin before setting him up with Hiei - to no avail, though.   
"Yeeeees!!!" Before Kurama knew it buttons were unbuttoned and his shirt flew across the air. "Come on put it on already!"   
The silky white robe fit like it was made for him, and the rich colors of the overlay were to his liking. With a regal walk fit for his attire, Kurama made his way to the fulllength mirror. He stared at his reflection, fixed.   
The clothes were remarkably luxurious, and he had to admit Nuriko was right. He looked like an emperor himself. Behind him hearts pumped out of hazel eyes and two "appreciative" hands caught both his shoulders. "Kurama-kun you look gorgeous!"   
Kurama smiled sheepishly, always the target of compliments and such but never quite getting the feel of it. Still he regarded he words with graciousness, grateful for the hospitality he was greeted with. From what he'd been told, this strange world was pretty acquainted with the idea of people from other worlds just falling out of the sky; as a matter of fact, it was good thing for them! He supposed it was well and good that he did not have any youkai powers after all, or else he would have fallen into the center of Hotohori's room in his youko form and freaked the whole empire out.   
Nuriko was still fussing over hidden laces and clasps when the chamber doors opened. Standing before it was the Konan's emperor and his guards.   
"Your majesty." Nuriko bowed slightly.   
"I see you've attended to our guest Nuriko. Well done. It suits you well Kurama-kun." Kurama bowed in thankfulness and respect, before he caught sight of the small shadowy figure looming behind theemperor. "Hiei?"   
The koorime stepped from behind and nodded, eyes a mixture of relief and wariness. His eyes flicked over Kurama's entire body, drinking in the sight, before giving his usual scowl.   
Kurama joined the youkai's side, smiling slightly to greet him before his face gave way to his concerns. "Hiei, we're in ancient China," he said carefully, watching any reactions. "Inside the book you, er, found…"   
Hiei ignored the explanation as if it was something completely insignificant and frowned. He knew that. He dived in it hours ago and toured the confounded place on foot ever since. "How do we get out?"   
Nuriko, an experienced eavesdropper, wedged between them. "There is a way, which I'll explain momentarily." She secretely tugged on Kurama's wrist as she pointed to Hiei with her chin, a glint of *something* brewing in her eyes.. "But first, introduce me…"   
  
  
Blinding light. Smoke. All the works. Two figures ran out of the explotion and started coughing.   
"Groan…"   
Bright emerald eyes hazed over in confusion. "I thought this was it?"   
A liitle boy scratched his head. "Well yes it is. I don't know why it won't work. We have the sacred jewels and all of us Star warriors are here. According to the scrolls, anyone coming from another world can be sent back this way after all four gods have already been called."   
A katana glazed the pinkish throat. "Well you better..."   
"Hiei!"   
A low, cool voice came from behind them. "Calm down. Why don't we call it a night? We could find out tomorrow what we should do. You two aren't in a hurry are you?" Kurama shook his head at the tall man who stood behind the small boy. "Well maybe we could be introduced, then."   
Kurama blinked. That was true. As soon as the seven star warriors were gathered Hiei was so insistent on going back that they skipped that part completely. The small boy approached him and curtsied.   
"Ohayo, my name is Chiriko!"   
The tall man patted Chiriko's head. "I am Mitsukake, and this here is Tasuki."   
A man with bright orange hair smirked and also put his hand on Chiriko. "Moshi!"   
"Well," a bright voice piped in, "You've met us. These behind me are Tamahome and Chichiri." A super SD creature with light blue hair jumped on top of the other boy's head. "Greetings no da!!!"   
Hiei ignored the introductions and turned his back on the whole group. Everyone sweatdropped.   
"Ano, he's just tired. His name is Hiei and I am Kurama."   
Nuriko strolled towards the hallways. "Oh dear. We didn't really anticipate this. We'll have to share rooms."   
Tamahome stepped in pace. Mild curiosity had him feeling the crimson sidelocks between his fingers, catching Kurama's attention. They were so silky, like a girl's.   
"Tamahome-kun?"   
Kurama smiled at him sweetly, and he let go of the strands immediately, wincing. He cleared his throat and smiled back. "Any of us can lend you clothes for the night since we're all similar in size Kurama-kun." He glanced at the smaller guest and whispered, though tone still betraying amusement. "Hiei-san can borrow from Chiriko."   
"Hn."   
  
The arrangements had been settled for the night. Eversince Suzaku had transformed the nation, Hotohri had been dead set on providing better lives for his people. The empire, a sprawling mansion, was now reduced to five bedrooms, as the rest were turned into classrooms, and a whole wing became a hospital.   
Tamahome lived with his family in a house provide by Hotohori in town, so the four other rooms went to Nuriko , Chiriko, Tasuki and Mitsukake, who stayed near the clinics. One was occupied by the emperor himself. Chichiri also resided in the palace, though where he slept no one bothered to even ask.   
It had been decided that Hiei would stay in Mitsukake's room because he was the least likely to annoy him, while Kurama was welcomed right away to Tasuki's by the bandit himself, intercepting an offer from Tamahome.   
  
  
"Ne, Kurama-kun, how old are ya?" Kurama looked back at his present roommate and smiled. "Sixteen. And you?" The young man grinned. "Eighteen."   
"Ah." Kurama recognized the smug contentment on the expression, upon finding out that he was the older of the two, and considered the consequences of admitting his century old existence. Nah…   
He sat on the bed, as Tasuki stretched on his side like a cat. "Thank you for sharing your bed with me Tasuki-kun."   
Silence  
The bronze cheeks flushed. "Ehehe… it's *nothing*."   
Kurama blinked. Was there something he said? Oh, nevermind, he wanted to rest. Lying down, he tucked himself under the shared blankets. A luxurious smile crossed his face as he felt the silky sheets gilde unde his leg. Aah… He automatically rubbed against it.   
Like a moth to a flame, an eager leg slid over the stirring. Kurama ignored it and yawned, sleep dimming his senses, when a gentle hand clamped over the side of his face and hot breath caressed his lips.   
Green eyes snapped open. "Tasuki-kun?"  
A small glint of fang stuck out from the slack jaw, Tasuki's face as mixture of great delibiration and pure awe. "Damn, you're something."   
Kurama flinched away as the hand moved to cover more of his cheek, but was rendered still when a finger trailed over his lower lip accompanied by a low, husky murmur.   
"How can you be so fucking perfect…?"   
Again, silence. A slight shiver came over Kurama's shoulders, caught offguard by the comment. After years of behind-closed-doors frustration, this was NOT how he remembered flirting. It's either Tasuki was dangerously direct or just brutally honest.   
"Tasuki-kun?"   
Lips met, hastily. A moan. A sigh.   
/Hiei…?/   
Eyes went limpid, then snapped back to reality.   
"Tasuki-kun!" The ningen Shuiichi sat bolt upright, taking covers to his chest. Tasuki propped himself to his side after a moment and scratched his head.   
"Too fast, I know. Shimatta."   
The redhead nodded, then shook his head, then nodded again. Wait, what was he saying? Too fast for what? Did that mean he did want to go *there*? Or no, as in it's not too fast, or that no, meaning no…   
And what, *there*? Sixteen years and the damned youko libido still recognized the scent of sensuality…?   
"Saa, just forget about the whole thing." Tasuki turned to his side, obviously meaning it.   
Kurama shrugged, or atleast tried, and lay down facing the opposite side. It was peculiar, almost surreal. He hadn't been kissed for decades, certainly never on his human existence. It dawned on him; he had just received his first kiss in his new life.   
And he had saved it for… not that it would matter.   
There was a brief sentimental moment, touching the lips that gave a thousand smiles to the fire demon and never got anything in return. Briliiant, loving, hopeful smiles that strove to be more patient than the next, until all that was left was, until… Taken by someone else, finally, and it felt… good.   
/He can't even smile for me./ It was a battle he lost long ago.   
Nothing more could be expected. Kurama glanced over his shoulder; he coulde sense by Tasuki's rapid breath that he was still awake. Whatever made this young man come to him - not just any man but a star warrior with an extended family of six others and a reputation to take care of, be it by instant attraction or plain lust, he had felt the intensity of that gaze.   
It had been sometime. Never with this body.   
Well he didn't have to go there. But the warmth… it was too good. And they'd be leaving this world the next day. He had nothing to lose.   
Pale arms encircled Tasuki and he gasped befoe features softened then turned into a smirk as he faced his bedmate. The green eyes were lidded and serious.   
"Well Kurama-kun?"   
He moved to touch the fiery tresses. As he expected, or hoped for, they were surprisingly soft despite the spiky appearance, much like Hiei's. "Tasuki-kun, I can't. But… I think…"   
"Heh. We can just make out. You've never done shiit before have ya? That's fine."   
Well, certainly Shuiichi was a virgin. He nodded and smiled coyly, taking advantage of the childlike-innocence he knew his human features possesed.   
"Will you kiss me again?"   
An arrogant smile, biting the bait. "You bet."   
  
  
All seven star warriors gathered on the long table with Kurama and Hiei, waiting for the old woman's explanation. Two Nyan-nyans were there to relay the psychic message, and everyone stared at them with anticipation. Finally, two pairs of eyes popped open and the duo skipped towards the aliens.   
"Can we speak to the two of you in private? There's something very important we need to ask you."   
Hiei stood up abruptly and followed one bouncing little girl while the other led Kurama to another door. Everyone stayed in their seats, murmuring.   
"What could be wrong?"   
"Why won't they tell us?"   
"I hope they could stay a while longer…"   
Uhhn…?  
  
  
Finally Hiei came out, stone-faced, and soon after Kurama emerged, blushing furiously. Nuriko stood up, impatient.   
"Well?"   
Hiei bore a stare straight thorugh Kurama's head. In a flicker they were both out of the room.   
  
"You're not, aren't you?"   
Kurama bowed his head in shame. "As Shuiichi yes, but as a youko, ie… You?"   
"Hai."   
Misted eyes shot up. "You are?"   
Hiei schooled his features to impassiveness, though a trickle of color managed to taint his cheeks. "Yes."   
The wide shoulders drooped and the head bowed again. "Then you can go home…"   
It was spoken so low, so softly, and so full of pain. Home. Kurama's world. It was his fault why the fox was brought here in the first place, taking away all that he cherished. Everything.   
And now he could go back, but without the one person who truly belonged to their world. The one reason that world had also become Hiei's home. Kurama may not, may never realize it, but there was no way Hiei was going to survive anywhere without the comfort of his co-existence. He would not leave this solitary link behind.   
"I'm not going."   
"Nani? But Mukuro and Yukina…"   
Hiei scowled. Why can't Kurama think of himself for a change? He may not understand Hiei's attachment to him, but surely he could not want give up his life to thread alone in this cursed book!   
Hiei's whole body twitched to capture the crysal tears flowing down the flushed cheeks, or gather the frail human body completely and comfort him, but he remained still and decided to leave before he succumbed to the pressure.   
"I'm staying with you."   
He started to walk back to the room.   
  
When the door opened, everyone was looking at him directly, varied expressions on their faces. Hiei scowled. "What?"   
Tamahome coughed, eyes a constant tease. "So, that's why they can't return. Is there anything else they can do?"   
Both Nyan-nyan shook their heads. "Gomen Hiei-san, Kurama-san. There is no cure for that."   
They disappeared in a wink, just as they came, and the two youkais took their seats. Hiei crossed his arms over his chest adamantly, while Kurama sank in place, defeated. He could feel Tasuki's burning gaze directed at him.   
Sympathy welling in hazel orbs, Nuriko extended a small packet to the two. She placed it in front of Hiei, hoping for even the littlest curve to grace the sweet, or so she imagined, lips. "Here. They said you two may have powers yourselves but they were blocked when you got here. This will restore most of your ki, if not all." She smiled at them and prodded with her eyes, trying to cheer them up. "Don't worry, we won't give up."   
Hiei snapped the packet right away. Inside were two gem-like buttons, and he plucked on out. After a considerable amount of inspection, he put it in his mouth and swallowed.   
Kurama did the same, and no sooner as the pill entered his throat he felt a shiver shoot up his spine, and a strong, silvery whirl of ki enveloped him. K'so, he had come to this world in this form originally!   
Jaws dropped with accessory gasps, as the tall, astounding youko emerged from the glittery spectacle. Then the slack jaws reached the table as an eerie glow shone from behind Kurama. Hiei's jagan had opened momentarily during the ki surge.   
"HOLY #&@$!!!"   
Kurama smirked haughtily, not able to prevent it upon seeing the dumbstruck faces. It always was a trip. "This is my real form. Shuiichi, the red-haired form I was, is the human existence I escaped to sixteen years ago to avoid be hunted down and killed in the Makai."   
Chiriko's eyes suddenly lit up in recognition. "You're… demons!"   
Chichiri sputtered as the small boy ran forward and reached to touch the apparition. When did Chiriko get so impulsive? Certainly it was Tasuki's influence on the young boy! "Oi, matte no da!"   
"Hai. I am centuries old Chiriko. This is the reason why I can't leave. The Youko Kurama isn't, er, pure anymore, even though Shuiichi is." He looked directly at Tasuki when he said this, his Youko form giving him the audacity, and the all-out mind-stopping sensuality to pull it off. The features perked-up imperceptively.   
Chiriko all but cooed.   
"What are your powers?"   
With this Hiei's jagan closed and he caught the conversation.   
The others expected a show from the snappy little youkai. Hiei certainly had the attitude!   
"Hn. Don't be in a hurry to find out."   
He flitted out of sight, making Tamahome's eyes bug out, and Kurama sighed. That's Hiei for them. Never one to waste time, words… emotions… Well, atleast he knew now what to do during situations like this, after Hiei had just made a crucial snap decision then disappeared. He needed assurance, counsel; Kurama knew him long enough to know if he could provide it or not.   
/Not./   
Tiny fingers tugged at his sleeve. "What 'bout you Kurama-kun? Show us."   
Kurama smiled at him and pulled out a seed from his hair then made it bloom into a vibrant red rose. With an elegant swish he leaned towards Nuriko and handed her the flower. Everyone waited, including Nuriko, who didn't reach for the token but simply stared at it.   
Tamahome blinked. "That's it?"   
Before Nuriko could pluck the red rose Kurama snapped his wrist and a long, razor-sharp whip lashed out to the opposite direction. Tasuki gulped SD style as the edges flicked centimeters to his face, snapping loose an earing. Nuriko and Chiriko burst into applause. He drew another rose out and handed it to Hotohori, bowing to the young emperor who eyed him with the same amount of respect.   
Kurama glanced to his side as he heard as chuckle. "Hmm…?"   
Tasuki was smirking by the door, body half-turned to leave. He mouthed something only meant for Kurama's expert eyes.   
"Looks like I've got my hands full with you…?"   
  
  
Tomo: Oi, how do we get in the picture?   
Aki: I'll think of something…  
Tomo: You better…   
Nuriko: Why are you insistent anyway?   
Tomo: EH?   
Nuriko: AHA! I know! You like one of the tantei, don't you?   
Tomo: Well…   
Nurko: Let me guess… it's Hiei isn't it? He's more your type… /leers at Nakago/  
Nakago: Hn.   
Tomo: Point proven… /blows Nakago a kiss/  
  



End file.
